vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina's Family Cabin
This cabin is owned by the Claire family which is located in the Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana. After Davina Claire was revealed to have resurrected the Original vampire Mikael and bound him her to her will using the Bracelet of Obedience, the two fled to the cabin in order to hide out, knowing that Klaus and Elijah would be coming after them. Throughout The Originals Series In Live and Let Die, after Klaus and Elijah became aware of the fact that Mikael was alive and was resurrected by Davina, she took Mikael to the cabin to hide from them. They spent the day outside, where Mikael briefly taught Davina to fight with a wooden staff until she sprained her ankle and was unable to keep going. Later, Davina contacted Kol (who was possessing the witch Kaleb), who came to the cabin with an herbal poultice for her injured ankle. She quickly fell asleep after her pain was relieved, allowing Kol to snoop around the cabin, where he was eventually caught by Mikael and was forced to bargain his ability to free him from Davina's bracelet to ensure his safety. That night, Klaus tracked Davina and Mikael to the cabin despite Cami's best efforts to stop him, and he fought Mikael outside after Kol freed him from Davina's control. Though Mikael started out with the upper hand, Klaus eventually won the fight when he stabbed him in the heart with Papa Tunde's blade. However, Mikael, with some effort, was eventually able to pull the pain-inducing knife out of his chest and laid in wait for the right opportunity. In Red Door, Cami and Kol took care of Davina after she was knocked unconscious during the fight between Klaus and Mikael. Klaus sent Cami to go get the car so they could take Davina to the hospital, and after she had gone, Klaus deduced that "Kaleb" was actually his resurrected brother Kol, which Kol confirmed. Becoming concerned by Cami's extended absence, Klaus realized that Mikael had taken the blade, the white oak stake, and Cami as a hostage, forcing him to leave Kol and Davina alone at the cabin. While Davina was unconscious, Kol took the opportunity to look at Davina's un-linking spell, and after speaking to his brother Finn on the phone and getting orders to either ruin Davina's spell or kill Davina to stop it, he reluctantly destroyed the Kandahar root she was using as a binding agent. After Davina woke up and realized Mikael was gone, she determined he would be seeking out Klaus to finally kill him and got to work on her un-linking spell to ensure that her friends Marcel and Josh wouldn't die as a result of being part of his vampire bloodline. When she touched "Kaleb" to channel his power, she got visions of Kol revealing his identity to Klaus and realized that he had been lying to her and ruined her spell. After the two magically fought each other with telekinesis and pain infliction spells, Davina eventually convinced him to tell her how to disempower dark objects and the two set off to disable the magic in the white oak stake to protect her friends through Klaus. Appearances ;Season 2 *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' Trivia * Mikael teaches Davina how to fight in the yard in front of the cabin while learning to fight Davina sprains her ankle. * Mikael forces Kaleb to free him from Davina's control by casting a spell on Davina's bracelet. * Klaus and Mikael come face to face for the first time here after he killed Mikael in Homecoming. * This the only property of Davina's family that has been shown onscreen. Her former family home was mentioned back in Season 1. Gallery 12227332_1634730670112073_751546572_o.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0496.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0851.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1203.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1216.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1326.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1335.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1350.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1389.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1716.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1718.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1726.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1728.jpg Normal_TheOriginals205-0417.jpg Normal_TheOriginals205-0694.jpg Normal_TheOriginals205-0765.jpg Normal_TheOriginals205-1430.jpg See Also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Claire Family